supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rolf gets kicked out of Children's Day Montessori School
Time for School Nicole: "Rolf got kicked out of school because he lacerated Akim's face." Marie-Anne: "Rolf Heimito Kiranoko! Zeit für die Schule!" (Translated to: "Rolf Heimito Kiranoko! Time for school!") Rolf: "Ja, was auch immer. Ich kann damit umgehen. Natürlich kann ich damit umgehen." (Translated to: "Yeah, whatever. I can handle it. Of course I can handle it.") Rolf and Akim at School The Playground bell rings Mrs. Howe: "Children, time to come in!" children line up and walk inside the school Rolf's Classroom Mrs. Howe: "Good morning, class!" Children: "Good morning Mrs. Howe!" Mrs. Howe: "It is now time for your first lesson." Akim's Classroom Rolf lacerates Akim Nicole: "Rolf had brought a dangerous hunting knife to school." Rolf: "Dies sollte scharf genug, um ihn zu töten." (Translated to: "This should be sharp enough to kill him.") approaches Akim and pulls out a hunting knife Rolf: "Hallo, du Stück (bleep)." (Translated to: "Hello, you piece of shit.") Nicole: "However, Rolf's classmate, Amber reported it immediately to the teacher." Amber Ross: "Mrs. Howe, he's got a knife!" Howe gasps in horror Akim: "Рольф, не делай этого!" (Translated to: "Rolf, don't do it!") tries to get away approaches Akim and lacerates him in the face wails loudly in pain Rolf: "Ach, ich hab dich. Und du sollst sterben!" (Translation: "Alas, I have got you. And you shall die!") Akim: "Кто-нибудь, помогите мне!!" (Translation: "Somebody, help me!!") Nicole: " " Howe is extremely livid with Rolf Mrs. Howe: "ROLF KIRANOKO, YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, MISTER!" Nicole: " " Principal Runnion: "He did what?!" Mrs. Howe: "CALL AN AMBULANCE, QUICK!" Principal Runnion: "I'll call his parents immediately!" Runnion dials the number to the Kiranoko household Principal Runnion: "Mrs. Kiranoko, come quickly! Your son Akim's face has been lacerated by your youngest son Rolf!" Marie-Anne: "Oh, no." Principal Runnion: "I'm going to call the ambulance right now!" Marie-Anne: "We're on our way now!" Joseph: "What's going on?" Marie-Anne: "It's Akim; he's been lacerated in the face by Rolf!" steps on the gas and speeds to school in his car The ambulance arrives and Marie-Anne arrive in school and rush to Akim's side Akim: "Мама... папа..." (Translated to: "Mommy... daddy...") Joseph: "Что случилось?" (Translated to: "What happened?") Akim: "Рольф сделал это со мной." (Translated to: "Rolf did this to me.") ambulance arrives at the school is loaded into the ambulance and Marie-Anne climbs in Marie-Anne: "О, мой бог!" (Translated to: "Oh, my god!") cries Marie-Anne: "Чему Рольф сделать чтобы ваше лицо?" (Translated to: "What did Rolf do to your face?") Cut to: is noticing a swarm of students and teachers, who are staring at the ambulance Principal's Office Nicole: "Rolf was sent to the principal's office." is in the principal's office with Joseph and Mrs. Howe Principal Runnion: "Thank you for coming." Rolf: "Warum das (bleep) bin ich hier?" (Translation: "Why the hell am I here?") Joseph: "Es ist, weil du Akim mit einem Messer erstochen hast." (Translation: "It's because you stabbed Akim with a knife.") Mrs. Howe: "Rolf brought a knife to class and attacked his brother Akim. Amber reported the incident to me." Principal Runnion: "As of today, Rolf will be expelled from Children's Day Montessori School." Joseph: "Du wirst so viel Ärger haben, wenn wir nach Hause kommen." (Translation: "You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home.") Expulsion Aftermath Nicole: " " Rolf: "Dumm Amber sagte auf mich! Ich hasse sie!" (Translated to: "Stupid Amber snitched on me! I hate her!") anger explodes Joseph: "WAS HAST DU MIT AKIM GESICHT GEMACHT?!" (Translated to: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AKIM'S FACE?!") Rolf: "Er verdient zu sterben!" (Translated to: "He deserves to die!") Joseph: "ER TUT ES NICHT!" (Translated to: "HE DOES NOT!") drags Rolf to his car Visiting Akim in Hospital drags Rolf to Akim's hospital room Rolf: "LASS MICH GEHEN!" (Translated to: "LET ME GO!") Joseph: "Sie haben, um eine Lektion zu lernen. Mach mich nicht zurückhalten Sie!" (Translated to: "You have to learn a lesson. Don't make me restrain you!") doctor comes back with Akim's results Doctor: "He will be in for about three days." Marie-Anne: "Не волнуйтесь, сын, мы посылаем Рольф в Antement дошкольные учреждения." (Translated to: "Don't worry son, we're sending Rolf to Antement Pre-School.") Doctor: "He will be having surgery to repair his face. " Joseph: "Understood." Doctor: "What happened Akim?" Akim: "Рольф рваная мое лицо." (Translated to: "Rolf lacerated my face.") Marie-Anne: "He means that Rolf lacerated Akim's face." Marie-Anne gets extremely mad at Rolf Nicole: "That afternoon, Marie-Anne confronted Rolf." Joseph: "Rolf Heimito! Ihre Mutter will mit dir reden!" (Translated to: "Rolf Heimito! Your mother wants to talk to you!" Rolf: "Leck mich!" (Translated to: "Up yours!") Marie-Anne: "Wie konntest du angreifen deinen Bruder wie das?" (Translated to: "How could you attack your brother like this?") Rolf: "Er ist ein Idiot! Plus Amber ist so ein Spitzel!" (Translated to: "He is an idiot! Plus Amber is such a snitch!") Marie-Anne: "Nicht über Amber sprechen wie diese, tat sie das Richtige getan, indem kommt gleich zur Lehrerin." (Translated to: "Don't talk about Amber like this, she did the right thing by coming straight to the teacher.") Rolf: "Wenn du dich traust, mich zur Polizei oder zu einer anderen Schule zu bringen, werde ich dich auch erstechen! Und die ganze Familie! Akim verdient den Tod und du wirst es auch!" (Translated to: "If you dare snitch me to the police or another school, I'll stab you too! And the whole entire family! Akim deserves death, and you will too!") anger rises even more Marie-Anne: "WIR SIND SIE ZU ANDERER SCHULE, WELCHES BESCHEINIGUNG VORSCHULE! ZUSÄTZLICH WERDEN SIE FÜR DAS LEBEN GEFUNDEN! DURCH BEDEUTET, DASS SIE VON WATCHING TV FÜR ZWEI MONATE GEBUNDEN WERDEN, HABEN SIE ALLE IHRE BOB DIE BAUER-DINGE FÜR VIER MONATE VERLOREN, WERDEN SIE NICHT AUF DEN REST DES JAHRES SPIELEN UND WIR VERKAUFEN IHRE SPIELE AUTO AUF EBAY WEIL SIE VERLOREN ES IM JAHR!" (Translated to: "WE ARE SENDING YOU TO ANOTHER SCHOOL, WHICH IS ANTEMENT PRE-SCHOOL! IN ADDITION, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE! BY MEANS, THAT YOU ARE BANNED FROM WATCHING TV FOR TWO MONTHS, YOU HAVE LOST ALL YOUR BOB THE BUILDER THINGS FOR FOUR MONTHS, YOU WILL NOT PLAY OUTDOORS FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR AND WE'RE GONNA SELL YOUR PLAY CAR ON eBAY BECAUSE YOU LOST IT FOREVER!") Rolf: "ICH WILL MEIN SPIEL AUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! ICH HASSE DICH, ICH WÜNSCHTE, DU WÄRST TOT!" (Translated to: "I WANT MY PLAY CARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU, I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!") Joseph: "WAGEN SIE ES NICHT STARTET EINE WEITERE WUTANFALL JUNGER MANN! WIR KÖNNEN NICHT GLAUBEN, DASS SIE WURDEN VON DER SCHULE VERTRIEBEN FÜR DIE 22. MAL! IHRE DARKWING DUCK DINGE WERDEN FÜR VIER MONATE VERSCHWUNDEN SEIN!" (Translated to: "DON'T YOU DARE START ANOTHER TANTRUM YOUNG MAN! WE CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL FOR THE 22ND TIME! YOUR DARKWING DUCK THINGS WILL BE GONE FOR FOUR MONTHS!") gets her iphone snatches her iphone and runs to the bathroom and locks the door Cut to: Rolf: "LET ME KEEP MY PLAY CAR, you horse-banging skank, OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR iPHONE AGAIN, CAUSE I'M GONNA FLUSH IT DOWN THE POTTY!" Marie-Anne: This is not funny! Open that door! Rolf: "Listen carefully, if you want to use your stupid piece of shit again, then you have to cancel all the bad things I have, Akim shall die ..." 20 minutes later Court Judge bangs his gavel Final verdict Jury member: "We now find the defendant, guilty for the charges of attempted murder of Akim Kiranoko and carrying a weapon to school grounds." Judge: "You are hereby sentenced to Gadadhara Bobbalu reform school!"Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:School Transcripts Category:Laceration Transcripts Category:Expulsion Transcripts Category:Crime Transcripts Category:Gadadhara Bobbalu School Expulsion Transcripts Category:Gadadhara Bobbalu Transcripts Category:Theory 4 Transcripts Category:Controversial Transcripts Category:Controversial transcripts